A happy broken heart
by michelleroberson2700
Summary: Leah deals with being the maid of honor at Sam & Emily's wedding,a nice paul and a pack that keeps asking her to dance, but figures out something important because of it all.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of a long mirror staring at my reflection. The Short, strapless, purple dress with black flowers looked nice against my copper skin. The black heels made my muscular legs look nice and long. Rosalie had done a nice job on my hair. Even being as short as it was, it looked nice with the curls. It was nice to know that even after being a she-wolf for the past three years I could still look like a woman. A soft touch to my bare shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

"Your shawl and bouquet." Emily said handing me said items.

"Thanks." I said as I took the black shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders, letting it slide down some and the purple and white roses.

"No, thank you Leah. Thank you for doing this." Emily said as tears formed in her eyes.

_Great…the crying thing again._ Emily had cried a lot this week. Guess getting married could do that to you.

"You're welcome Em." I said pulling her into a quick hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. " I love you."

"Don't sweat it." I said, though inside I was being ripped apart.

Today was Sam and Emily's wedding. Emily had insisted that I was to be her maid of honor. I tried to fight her on the issue, but she wouldn't hear of it. I had to admire her though, how many woman would want the grooms ex as their maid of honor? Even with everything that has happened between the three of us, She still wanted us all to be a happy loving family. I personally didn't think it would ever happen. I mean, we could all be together at group functions and play nicely with each other and since I was now part of Jake's pack, I was less angry all the time, but the pain and hurt was still very much in me.

"It's time." Alice said entering the room with Emily's dad. "Nessie and Claire will go first, since they are the flower girls, then Kim will go with Jared, then Quil with Rachel, then Jacob and myself, finally Leah and Paul."

I groaned. Sam had picked Paul as his best man, which since I was maid of honor, I had to walk down the aisle with him. What joy….

We heard the music start and I watched as little Nessie and little Claire, in their matching purple dresses and white wicker baskets full of flower petels, turned quickly to their imprints and smiled, then started their walk. A few short moments later Kim and Jared exited the room we were in to make their way down the aisle. I stood behind Jake and Alice, next to Paul, waiting for our turn.

"Well, we're next." Paul said holding his arm out to me. I rolled my eyes and took his arm. "By the way, you look lovely Lee."

I glanced up to him with a confused look to my face. Paul being nice?

"What?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for the punch line."

Paul shook his head with a smile and started us down the aisle. I looked everywhere but to _him_. I knew as soon as I saw Sam's glowing face, the walls I had put up for today would come tumbling down. I had made it over half way down the aisle when my eyes flitted to him of their own accord. He looked stunningly handsome in his black tux. The smile on his face only added to my shattering heart. I felt a sharp pain to my heart and drew in a trembling breath. Paul glanced down at me and then rubbed my arm soothingly. I gave him a quick smile and then released his arm to take my place next to Alice at the front.

My eyes scanned the crowds, hoping that looking at the faces would stop the tears that were threatening to flow. On the brides side I saw most of my and Emily's family, including my mom and brother. Seth was watching me with worrying and understanding eyes. I gave him a soft smile that he returned. The grooms side didn't have as many people since Sam's mother was the only family that he had, but Billy Black and the Cullen's were seated on his side.

The sound of the bridal march made me look up. The large double doors opened to show Emily and her Father. Emily looked beyond beautiful in her floor length gown that was an ivory white. The smile on her face made me smile even though I didn't much feel like it. When her eyes fell to _her_ Sam, that smile became even bigger. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I looked to Sam. He stared at his imprint with tears in his eyes and a soft smile. I could tell by the rising and falling of his chest, he was fighting the urge to weep. For a fraction of a second all the anger and rage came rushing back in.

_This should've all been mine. The love of this man, the joining of our souls, the forever to look forward to._

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my mind. This was not the time for my issues. Sam could no more change the path that was chosen for him than any of the rest of us. It sucked beyond belief for me though that I was not part of his path. Emily Stepped up to him, taking his hand as tears flowed down her lovely face. Sam raised his hand and brushed them away before turning them to face the preacher. Emily turned to hand me her bouquet. I took it while giving her a forced smile. She returned it, only hers the real thing, then turned back to Sam.

I listened with a heavy heart as Sam vowed to love and cherish Emily for the rest of his life and I watched him slip the ring on her finger, fighting back my tears. Emily repeated her vows to Sam, promising to love him and honor him, then she turned to me for his ring. I reached into the bouquet of purple flowers and pulled the ring out and handed it to her. She kissed it quickly before placing it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher said, driving the final nail into my heart. "You may kiss your bride."

I kept my eyes down cast as they had their first kiss as husband and wife. When they finished, cheers and claps rang out threw the hall. Sam took Emily's arm and lead her down the aisle. Paul stepped up to me with his arm held out and I slide my arm around it, allowing him to lead me out.

After everyone had made their way into the reception hall, Paul took the mic for his speech as best man.

"Well, ladies and gents." Paul said, " I'm not very good at the speech making, so I am going to keep it short, sweet and to the point. We've all know these two crazy kids for a while now and no one is better matched, besides my Rachel and I , then these two. I wish you both every happiness and many mini Sam's. We love you guys!"

With that Paul raised his glass and took a sip. The rest of the guest laughed and clapped before taking a sip as well.

"Now, we shall hear from the maid of honor, Leah Clearwater." Paul said before passing the mic to me.

I rose out of my seat next to Emily and took it. I looked down to Sam and Emily. Sam's face looked tensed up with worry at what I might say, but Emily's was smiling up at me with nothing but pure happiness and love. I looked out to the faces of the guest then back at the table to my pack mates. I drew in a deep breath to steady my nerves.

" I can see by some of your faces that you may be a little worried about what I will say. " I said with a light laugh, trying to break the ice. Thankfully it worked, the guest laughed. I smiled once more then continued. "Emily is not only my cousin, but the closet thing I had to a sister growing up. She was the one that was always there for me. She's the sweetest person to walk this earth. I love her more than she knows. But, no matter how happy she was, I could always see that part of her that was missing something. The thing that made her complete. Sam was the same way. Of course, he didn't know it, nor would he ever admit it if he did. I was there the day they both found what they were missing. Each other. They make each other whole in a way no one else on this planet could ever do for them. I've seen their love grow and it has touched each and every one of us. I like to think that I played a role in bringing these two to each other. That I helped to complete them. So I ask you all to raise your glasses in a toast to the final step in putting these two together.. To Sam and Emily!"

"To Sam and Emily." The crowd rang out.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and took a sip from my glass. "Now, enough of that…Alice Cullen…." I said looking down the table to where she sat with Jacob, "Get the music up and going and let's party."

The crowd whistled and cheered as Alice pointed to Emmett as he was standing next to the sound system. Suddenly a slow song started and Sam helped Emily from her chair and lead her to the dance floor. Everyone's eyes followed the two in their every move. I took this chance to sneak out the door and into the crisp night air. As soon as the door snapped shut behind me, my arms wrapped themselves around my torso and I dropped to my knees and let the tears flow freely. My entire body shook from my silent sobs. I squeezed my arms tighter around my waist trying to hold myself together. I felt a warm hand on my back. I looked up to see my brother kneeling down next to me.

"Lee…" He said softly. "Baby girl…"

I looked to him as the tears still ran and he wrapped me in his arms holding me to him as he stood us up. Once we were up right again, he didn't let me go. He held me to his chest, swaying lightly back and forth.

"It's going to be ok Leah. It will. I promise." He whispered.

"How?" I asked through my now slowing cries.

"I don't know, but it will." He said.

"Vague much." I laughed as I pulled away from him and wiped my face.

"I'm proud of you sis. That speech was really nice."

"Well, what did people expect? For me to yell and scream?" I asked jokingly.

Seth didn't answer. "Oh my god! They did!" I half laughed half yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, this is you we are talking about Leah." Seth laughed.

I punched his shoulder playfully and he pretended to be hurt. The opening of the door made us both look up. Jacob Black with Nessie in tow came out. 

"Here you guys are. I was wondering where you two got off to. You aren't trying to lock everyone inside and burn the building down all "Carrie" style are you Leah?" He asked with a laugh. 

"Well, now that you mention it, it does sound like an intriguing idea." I said with a smirk. 

"Oh come back in, You got to see Paul and Jared dancing! It's the funniest thing I've seen! Come on." He said turning back to the door. Seth and I followed him back in and to the table where he was sitting with the rest of the Cullen's. I took the open seat next to Rosalie and I noticed the look on her face. Shock and Embarrassment.

"What's with the look?" I asked. 

Rose pointed to the dance floor. There was Emmett along with Paul and Jared thrashing around in what I guess was supposed to be some type of dance. I busted out laughing.

"Told you!" Jake laughed. "Is that not funny!"

"My god in heaven…what are they doing?" Seth asked.

"Not following the beat of the song, that's for sure." Edward laughed.

"It's like a car crash, I don't want to look, but I just can't help it." Bella said staring out to the three of them.

"Why don't you join them Bella?" Seth laughed. 

"Oh don't make me eat your Clearwater, soon to be step brother or not, I will eat you." Bella said. 

"Speaking of soon to be step relations, where's Charlie?" I asked. 

"He was unable to get off work." Bella said, "But he said he'd be here to pick up your mom afterwards."

The song changed into a slow song and Emmett came up to the table and lead Rose back to the dance floor. 

"Whoa, he's better at the slow dancing." I laughed watching Emmett hold Rose close to him. 

"Let's dance darling." Carlise said looking to Esme. She smiled and took his hand. 

I watched as the others left the table with their spouses to dance. I watched them all with a soft smile. Jake and Quil holding their little dance partners close to their chest while only swaying back and forth in the spots where they stood. Those two where so wrapped around those little fingers. The Cullen's each holding their mates. Paul was twirling Rachel as she smiled and giggled. Jared with his Kim, her arms locked firmly behind his back. Then there was Emily and Sam. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, like no one else was even in the room. As I watched them, I felt the slight sting in my chest again. 

"Hey.. Let's dance." Seth said standing from his chair and holding his hand out to me. 

"Seth… Do you honestly want to dance with your big sister?"

"I asked didn't I." He said. I laughed and took his hand.

Seth surprised me with how well he could dance. I looked up to him with a shocked looked. 

"What? Am I not allowed to be a good dancer?"

"Of course you are, I'm just shocked is all." I said. Seth laughed and spun me. 

After the song ended, I didn't return to the table with the rest. I went to the open bar and got a drink. I knew one wouldn't even register in my body, so I sipped it while leaning against the wall next to the door. As I watched my pack brothers I couldn't keep the smile from my face. These boys were something else. I never knew what to expect from them. 

"Trying to escape?" A voice from behind me said. I turned to find Embry standing there. 

"Hey Call, I didn't think you could make it." I said. 

Embry's Mother was not in the best of health lately. Fighting cancer did that to you, so he had told us all that he would be unable to attend. 

"Well, my aunt from Seattle came in to see mom, so I figured I would at least drop by while they are visiting. Did I dress ok?" He asked looking down. 

I took a quick look at him. He was wearing a pair of dress slacks and a blue button up dress shirt with a black tie. "Yeah, ya look sharp Embry." I said. 

"What are you doing over here in the corner anyways?" He asked. 

"Just watching." I said. 

"I imagine this day has been pretty hard on you." Embry said taking my drink from my hand and then taking a sip.

"You could say that." I said taking my drink back. " Do you want to go say hi to everyone?" He nodded and I lead him to the table where Jake and Seth were at. 

"Hey Embry!" Jake said as he repositioned a sleeping Renesmee on his lap. "Glad you could make it."

"Me too. I think I just stopped Leah from making a break for it." Embry said nudging me with his arm. I rolled my eyes. 

"Jake," Bella said standing from the table, "We're going to head out, so I'll be taking my daughter now." She laughed. 

"Ok Bells." Jake said, then placed a kiss to the top of Nessie's head before handing her to Bella. "I'll see you guys tomorrow ok. Kiss her once on the head for me when you put her in bed ok."

"Always do Jacob." Bella said with a smile before joining the rest of the waiting Cullen's by the door. 

"I'm going to run over and say hi to Sam and Emily." Embry said. Jake and I nodded at him. 

"Well, let's dance beta." Jake said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the chair.

The song Jake had asked me to dance to was a bit faster than the slow songs, and Jacob didn't seem to have the dance skills that Seth had, but he wasn't as bad as Paul or Jared. So far he had only managed to step on my foot once.

"So, honestly, how ya doing Leah?" Jake asked.

"Peachy." I laughed. This didn't answer didn't seem to please Jacob. "What do you want me to say Jake?"

"The truth. If you're really ok, then say it, or if you're barely hanging on, say that." He said as he spun us around. 

I sighed, "I'm hanging." 

"We're all here for you Leah. You know this right?"

"Yeah Jake, I know."

As the song ended, I saw Charlie Swan enter and make his way to Sam and Emily. He spoke for a moment, then Emily hugged him and Sam shook his hand. Next Charlie made his way over to the table where Quil, Claire, Seth and my Mother sat. I grabbed Jake by the arm and lead him over to them. 

"Hello Charlie." I said stopping at the table. 

"Hello Leah." He said pulling me into a quick hug. "You look stunning."

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. 

"I'm leaving now sweet heart." Mom said standing from the chair and taking Claire from Quil. "I'm going to keep Claire tonight, so I need to get her home and into bed." Quil started to get up also, "And no you can't come Quil." Mom said. "You can see her in the morning for pete's sake." 

Quil looked like someone had taken his favorite toy. Jake and I tried to stop our laughter but was unsuccessful. 

"Goodness Quil, it's one night!" Mom said.

"Fine." Quil said. He stood from his chair and placed a soft kiss on Claire's head. 

"Bye darlings." Mom said to Seth and I before taking Charlie's hand and heading for the door.

Jake and I took seats at the table with Seth and Quil as Embry came up to join us. 

"So, how ya holding up Lee?" Quil asked as he picked apart a cookie that was on a plate in front of him.

"Jeez.. What is with everyone asking me that?" I asked.

"Come on Leah, this is your pack sitting here, we know you've been dreading this day." Jacob said leaning back into the chair.

"Like I've said a thousand times already, I am and will be fine." I said. 

As they each looked to me, then each other the song changed to a hip hop song that we all knew to be Quil's favorite. 

"Oh! Yes! Leah! Please, please dance with me to this song!" Quil said getting up from his chair. 

"Really?" I groaned. 

"Come on loca." He said pulling me from the chair. 


	3. Chapter 3

I must admit, I was having a good time dancing with Quil. After a few moments, all thoughts left my head and I got lost in the beat. Same thing could be said for Quil. He had his hips bouncing along to the beat and I copied him. We could hear the laughter coming from Embry and Jake, but we didn't let it stop us. Half way through the song, Paul, Jared, Rachel and Kim joined us. The six of us formed a small circle and continued our dancing until the end of the song came.

They joined Quil and I back to our table.

"You looked like you were having a good time Clearwater." Paul said laughing.

"Yeah she did! Did you see the hips swaying?" Jared laughed.

"Bite me." I laughed.

"There's the Leah we all know and love." Rachel said with a giggle.

I took a seat on the edge of Seth's seat fanning myself. "Whew.. I need some water." I said.

"I'll get it." Embry said leaving his seat.

"Hey. Great idea, bon fire tomorrow." Paul said looking around the table.

"I'm down." Seth said.

"Me too." Jared said as he stroked Kim's arm.

"Quil? Jake?" Paul said looking at them.

Both looked unsure of what to say. We knew they both wanted to be with their little dance partners.

"You can bring your little one's." Paul laughed. This caused them both to smile and nod their heads in agreement.

"Great! Let's say at dusk." Paul said.

"What's at dusk?" Embry asked returning to the table and handing me the bottle of water.

"Thanks Embry." I said. He smiled down at me, then blushed and looked back to Paul.

"Bon fire tomorrow. You Game?" Paul asked.

"Sure. My mom's nurse comes tomorrow night, so yeah." Embry answered.

Emily's mother came to our table. "Guys, they're getting ready to leave, so everyone is lining up outside." She said.

This information brought back the sinking feeling. I had been having so much fun with my pack, that I almost forgot about why we were all joined together. I followed everyone else out the front door and everyone lined up both sides of the sidewalk. My heart beat picked up slightly at the thought of watching Sam ride off into his piece of forever. I felt a warm hand on mine. I looked up to see Embry standing next to me. He gave me that trade mark Embry smile followed by a smile. I smiled back with a shake of my head.

The double doors opened and Sam, holding Emily's hand came out the door and into the crowd. As they passed everyone, people were pulling them into quick hugs and handshakes. They passed by me with out so much as a glance to me. I tried not to let this offend me. They had so much going on and the thought of getting started on their honeymoon. The crowd started to follow them to the car as I stayed rooted to my spot. I started to go back in when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to see Sam standing there.

I was shocked. Sam pulled me into a crushing hug. This shocked me even more. My eyes grew wide and I saw my pack brothers standing together watching us with worried looks to their faces. Sam held me to him for a moment then released me.

"Thank you Leah. Thank you for your speech, for being Emily's maid of honor and well, thank you for helping me find her. I do love you Lee, whether you believe me or not. You know me better than anyone besides Emily. You've helped me become the man I am and you've given me the greatest gift. Her. Thank you." Sam said.

"Um…I…You're welcome Sam." I said softly.

Sam smiled at me then went back to the car. I watched as it disappeared into the night, still in shock over what had happened.

My pack came to stand to beside me as I still stared to where the car disappeared to. Jake threw his arm across my shoulders as Embry squeezed my other hand and Quil placed his chin on my shoulder from behind me. While my brother simply looked to me. None of them spoke. They were letting me process this moment. After a few moments I shook them all off.

"Ok. Enough of this. Let's go." I said.

"Where we going?" Seth said as he pulled off his tie. "Please say to get some food. Please Lee."

"I could go for some food too." Quil said looking to me.

"Do I even need to say it." Jake laughed.

"I want a big burger." Embry said as he too pulled off his tie.

"Well, I guess we're headed to the diner." I laughed.

"Yes!" Jake yelled as he ran a head to unlock his car.

I stopped to pull off the heels that were now killing my feet. After I had them off I watched as the others ran up to join Jake at the car. Quil and Seth were fighting over who got to sit up front and Embry was telling Jake how much he wanted his burger. I shook my head at them. That's when I realized it… I may have lost the one person I thought I was going to spend my life with to my cousin, but I still had these four amazing men in my life. And they proved today, that they would never leave me. Whether I begged them too or not. They may get on my nerves, or be awful dancers, or even dorks at times, but they were each my boys…..

"You coming?" Jake yelled over the roof of the car.

"Yeah" I yelled back as I ran up to the car.

"You ok?" Embry asked as he held the seat up for me to climb into the back.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

My heart may be broken, but at least I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: At the request of many, I am writing a Leah story that takes place after the wedding. The first chapter is already up. So check out "Learning to live again". Thanks to all who reviewed and showed love for this story! You guys rock!


End file.
